Harder to run
by fizzymacfizzfizz
Summary: Will lost her mother in a car crash, and lives with Tony, her Dad. But she is hiding something from everyone. And she can't keep it a secret forever. Better than it sound i promise, i just suck at summarys. Will/ Matt. T for language and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shone bright in the town of Heatherfield, lighting up almost every dark crack and hole... Almost.

Just over two months ago, Will and Susan Vandom was in a car crash. Susan died later that day in hospital, leaving behind her daughter and a fiancee. Dean Collins, the man she would have married, moved away from Heatherfield to try and escape his pain of losing his love. Will was put in the custody of her farther Tony. The pain of losing someone that close and then being dumped on someone who didn't want to look after you in the first place was one thing.

But Will was hiding something from everyone.

"Will!" Irma knocked Will out of her trance at staring out the window. Irma pointed to the front of the class where the teacher tapped his foot impatiently.

"Huh?" She said quietly.

"I asked you what the answer to the equation is." He snapped, tapping the blackboard with a piece if chalk. Will looked at the jumble of numbers on the board and simply shrugged. He let out a sigh, "Anyone else?" Someone at the back told the class that X=19, and Will went back to looking out the window from behind her big dark sunglasses.

The bell rang and Will and her friend left the class and made there way to meet the rest of the gang for lunch. The red head just stared at the floor the whole way. Irma tried to make conversation, only to get one or two words from Will.

No one talked to her much at lunch, except when Matt came over and sat next to her.

"How are you?" The same question everyday, and the same shrug. Matt sighed "Will are you-" Her put a hand on her knee, which she jumped at and slapped it away.

"I have to go." She stood up quickly.

"Will." Matt whispered, but she had made a bee line for the door. "What... What did I do this time?" He sighed.

"Don't sweat it dude." Nigel was half way though a bite of muffin. "She lost her mom." He said in a less cheery tone, after swallowing.

"I know... but..." He trailed off. "I'll be back in a sec." He got up and headed for the same door as Will.

Matt knew his girlfriend better than anyone. He knew she was strong. And he knew that something more was happening here.

Sure when Will found out that Susan hadn't made it, she was devastated. But she got better! She was smiling again, small ones but still... But she changed a few weeks ago. She would hide. She wouldn't talk. And she refused to let Matt touch her.

All the dots were there, but Matt didn't want to connect them. He feared what he might find out.

_xXx_

_**A/N I was gonna leave it here, but its to short. So I'll write Chapter 2 as part of One.**_

_xXx_

"Will!" Matt called when he saw her sitting under a tree in the courtyard. "Will." She said quieter when he got closer, but she didn't look up at him. He let out a big sigh as he sat on his knees next to her. "Will you please just talk to me."

"There is nothing to say." She whispered, turning her back to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off.

"Have... have I done something?" He asked, but she didn't answer. "Will... please." He put his hand back and she stood up.

"Forget it Matt." Will snapped, not looking at him. She stared to walk away again.

"Will!" Matt shot up and grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. His tense eyes softened when he saw she had tear stained cheeks, falling from behind her glasses. He moved his hand to wipe them away but she batted his hand away.

"Just leave me alone!" She screamed.

"No!" He pulled her back as she tried to fight him off her.

"Don't touch me." Will wanted to sound strong, but it came out as a sob. "Just..." She stopped trying to push him off her. "Just..." Will sobbed.

Matt wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest as more sobs broke though her chest.

"This isn't about Susan... is it." She didn't answer him, she just cried harder into her chest.

He could guess what she was hiding, but he didn't really want to, but that wouldn't stop him. He pulled her face to look up at him by the chin and stroked her cheek before slowly pulling off her sunglasses.

Will tried to look away from Matt but he wouldn't let her. He knew by now what was under them, but he still couldn't help but gasp. He brought his thumb up to rub the purple mark around her eye gently.

"Who?" Matt said though his teeth.

"I..." She pushed him off her and ran.

"Will!" He called. "Plea-"

"Don't follow me!" She shouted as she ran out the gates of there school.

Matt watched as she ran away. He wanted so badly to go after her, his legs itched to start moving, but he just stood there and watched her red hair moving quickly though the metal bars as she ran, until she was out of sight.

Will knew no one would be home at this time, Tony was still at work until late, so she didn't even look around as she darted into her room and fell face first onto her bed.

She hugged one of her pillows and she cried harder and harder.

When her tears eventually dried up, she found herself on her side, starring at the clock, that would remind her she was meant to be at school every hour or so, but she just ignored it, like she did with all the things she brought to life in the flat. Most of them didn't talk to her anymore, and she was fine with that. But some would tell her to call someone about what was happening, so she did her best to drown out the appliances.

Will tried her best not to think Matt, but she failed. What would he do? Would he treat her differently, like she thought he would when it started? But most of all, would he find out it was Tony that was doing this?

She was so lost in thought... she didn't hear her door opening.

But she heard when it slammed shut.

_xXx_

_**A/N So tell me what you think. Should i do more or not.**_

_**(And please leave out the grammar stuff, im dyslexic so I try my best with the mistakes but some slip though =/)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Sorry its been so long. Been dealing with... stuff._

_so, on with the show!_

_Chapter 2_

_xXx_

_Will tried her best not to think Matt, but she failed. What would he do? Would he treat her differently, like she thought he would when it started? But most of all, would he find out it was Tony that was doing this?_

_She was so lost in thought... she didn't hear her door opening._

_But she heard when it slammed shut._

The noise made her jump and sit upright, her back facing the door. She was to frightened to turn around, but she swallowed and forced herself to.

"I got a call from your school today." Tony's voice was dripping with venom, and he was glaring at Will, who was just staring at her feet.

"I-I'm sorry. It wont happ-"

"You bet it wont!" He screamed and lunged at her. Tony grabbed Will by her hair and dragged her from the bed she was perched on. "So you thought you could just skip your last half of school!" He threw her to the floor by the door.

As she tried to run out the door he grabbed her arm this time and pulled her back, pulling her arm behind her back and slamming her front into the wall, making a few picture's fall.

"Please..." A single sob broke as he locked both arms behind her back.

"You're a little bitch! Why did you have to come here. You're good for nothing!" Will could smell the whiskey on his breath. He pushed her arms father up her back, making her cry out.

For a second Will felt her energy build, about to burst. But she made herself calm and pushed the probably deathly blow back down into her heart. She couldn't fight back, then he would know and everything would go to hell... even more so than now.  
"Help me." She said so quietly she wasn't sure she even said it.

Tony threw Will to the floor, smashing her head against the bed post. She cried out and put her hand to where it hit her and felt a warm liquid slowly start to seep down the side of her face. Tony spat on the floor and cursed at her some more as he stormed out for her room, slamming the door behind him.

Will pulled her knees to her chest, curled in herself up on the floor as she cried quietly.

It didn't feel that long to Will, but when she finally looked up from her small ball the clock read 23:40, so Will got up and slowly opened her bedroom door so not to make a sound.

She could see the TV light up the hallway leading to the living room, it sounded like some sports channel, but she heard Tony's loud snoreing over the sound of the commentators.

She snook into the bathroom across the hall, careful not to make a noise.

She looked at the dried blood down her face and in her hair, she ran the tap while starring into the mirror. Will washed her face and ran the water over her hair and dried it mostly with a towel.

The cut was only small so she put a plaster on left side of her forehead to cover it in case it started to bleed again. After that, she snook back in her room changing her top because a small about blood had gotten on it.

Picking up her shoes she tip toed down the hall and into the room Tony was sleeping in. The floor was littered with beer cans and a nearly empty bottle of vodka.

After getting out of the apartment she slipped her shoes on and ran down the hall to the stairs.

Once she got outside into the cool night air, she closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

Will started to make her way to one of the few places she felt safe. It was a long walk but after going though the park and picking a hand full of daffodils on her way, but after twenty minutes of walking she was here. She passed all the other slabs as she found her way though the maze of stones until she found her mother.

Sitting in front of the grave she placed the flowers on top.

"Hello." Will's voice was very quite as she talked to her mother. "God I feel so stupid." She whispered, smiling slightly to herself. "I really miss you." Will was quite for a few minutes, just listening to the sounds of the trees moving.

She just sat, starring at the name caved into the large stone. She didn't like it, the grave looked cold and lifeless. She told herself that it was meant to look like that because her mother was dead now, but she still thought it looked wrong.

As a few drops of water fell she muttered under her breath, "please come back mommy" Will pulled her knees to her chest and rested her forehead on them. She wasn't sure how long she was like that before she stared to cry.

The rain water soaked her hair and back while her tears soaked her face.

Will hated feeling this way. All she wanted was to go back and stop her mom getting into that car, she wanted to go back to her old life, without the abuse, without the pain and without Tony!

But no about of magic could bring her back... _Nerissa did it,_ but she knew her mother wouldn't want Will to turn into that.

The rain was really getting heavy now, but Will didn't want to go home, so she stayed sitting by her mother's grave crying to herself.

_xXx_

The small gig Matt had played had ended late. It was some spoiled teens birthday party and had thrown a fit about her dad getting the wrong car. Matt had tried his best to play to his usual standard, but he had to much on his mind.

Not to mention how he had walked into about three puddles from not paying attention to what he was doing because he was thinking about Will. His head was dry from the umbrella, but his feet were freezing and felt like paddling pools were in his shoes.

He ran across the empty road to get under a bus shealter, throwing the umbarella to the floor as he sat down. He hadn't realised until he sitting but he had walked the long way home... again!

Matt liked the walk in the cool night air, not so much when it was raining.

He could carry on for another ten minutes down the road, or take a short cut though the graveyard. But if he did that he would not only be ringing wet but also covered in mud.

He sighed and picked up his umbrella. He was wet anyway, why not add getting filthy into the mix as well. He was just grateful that his guitar was in a water proof bag on his back.

He was half way though before he saw a red dot though the mist of the rain sitting in amongst the stones. It could have been anyone, but he knew it must be his red head. Matt made his way though the cold graves towards the sitting girl.

The rain was so heavy she didn't hear him coming but she noticed with the rain wasn't hitting her on the head. Looking up she saw the deepest blue eyes and knew who it was.

"Matt." She whispered.

"Hey." He helped her up my her hand. "What are you doing sitting in the rain." Matt smiled as he pulled his jacket off and slid it around her.

That when he noticed the plaster on her forehead.

"Will?" he pushed the stand of wet hair out of the way, taking it as a good sign that she didn't bat his hand away. "Will... what happened?" Matt asked as she looked dawn at the ground.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Will paused for a second or two. "I don't want to go home right now." She whispered wiping at her cheek, it was hard to tell from the rain but Matt thought she was crying.

"Yeah, sure." He put his arm around her and they started to walk. "My parants are out of town. Second honeymoon they called it." He gave a slight laugh, even though it didn't sound very much like one.

It didn't take long to get to Matt house once out of the graveyard, and when he walked though the door he put the umbrella out on the porch and dumped his guitar by the door. Will just stood next to him shaking slightly.

"Do you need a shower? You can borrow some of my old cloths if you want?" Matt said as he took his jacket from off her shoulders. Will just nodded. "Its just in my room. I'll make you something hot to drink, 'kay." She nodded again and made her way to his room.

Once inside Matt's bathroom Will closed the door and started the water running in the shower.

When it was warm enough she stripped off and climbed in, only to slide down the tiled wall and curl up on the floor, letting the water warm her up from the outside in. She had forgotten about the plaster until she saw it stuck in the plug hole. She picked up the blood stained fabric and stood up, she wasn't cold anymore anyway.

She turned the water off and got out, throwing the plaster in the bin and wrapping herself in a clean blue towel. Will rubbed the steam off the mirror and looked at the cut on her head, holding up a chunk of her hair to see it properly.

It was small, and didn't look to deep, but now she didn't have anything to hide what it was from Matt.

Right on cue she heard her boyfriend from the other side of the door. "You okay in there?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." Her voice sounded strange in her ears.

"I've put you some cloths out on the bed for you. I got that shirt you like." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"I'll be out in a minute." She said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Okay... I'll wait outside so you get dressed." She heard the door to his room close so she walked out of the bathroom to see what he had left for her.

Badly folded on the bed lay a pair of grey sweat pants and a baggy black shirt with a blue and red scull on the front. She smiled remembering when he got that shirt.

He was worryed about what to wear for a gig in a club with live bands, and Will took him to mall to find a new shirt. She picked that out for him and he had ripped it a hour before they went out to play. Will told him it made it look better that way, and she loved it more. She joked how she was going to steal it when the gig was over.

She smiled slightly and she slipped it over her head. Will loved the smell that hit her after she pulled it down. Pulling the sweats on aswell she felt something run up onto her shoulder, she got a feeling of sudden dread until she saw it was Mr Huggles.

"You sceared me." she muttered as she rubbed the top of his head.

Will knew then, she was safe here. With a monster for a house pet and a dark angel watching over her her, who would try to hurt her?

_xXx_

_A/N Sorry this took so long. Haven't had a lot of chances to write anything._

_But please if you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me. Thanks for reading people._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N A big thank you to Lexvan and XxRxX for some really good ideas! On the the story then... It's been long enough!**

_xXx_

The rain was still pounding down hard outside, but loud noises were only a gentle hum inside the Olsen home. Both Will and Matt had been sitting in the living room for what felt like forever, neither of them saying a word.

Will was staring at the half empty mug on the coffee table, trying her best to avoid the set of deep blue eyes that seemed to be burning a hole in her head. She concentrated on her breathing, deep and steady.

Her eyes betrayed her as Matt moved slightly and they automatically looked over at him. Will bite her lip and quickly looked away again, hearing him sigh loudly.

"Are you going to say anything?" She turned her head as far away from him as she could. "Will." Matt voice was hardly above a whisper, her teeth dug further into her lip as she closed her eyes.

The sofa she was sitting on dipped slightly and she felt a hand on her shoulder, it was gone as soon as she flinched against it.

"I'm sorry." Will didn't recognise her own voice as she said it.

"Will, please just... talk to me." She forced herself not to flinch again as she felt him tilt her head to towards him. "Open you eyes." She did as she was told as saw those rich blue ones looking back. Will didn't know why or even when the swelling in her chest started, but a small sob bubbled up out of her and a second later she buried herself in Matt's chest, tears flowing down her cheeks on onto him shirt.

"I... I just," The pain coming from inside her wouldn't let the words come out and Matt seemed to sense this as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as she could get.

"Shhh, its okay, I'm here, shhh." He rubbed his hand up and down her back, slowly rocking them both as she let it all out.

Eventually Will's eyes dried out, but she still clung to Matt's shirt for dear life knowing what the next part to come was, so she decided to get it over with and just sit up. She was planning on lieing to him, tell him... tell him anything, but when she looked into his eyes, the worry, the pain... how could she lie?

Matt gently wiped her cheeks with his thumb until they were dry, then his kissed her forehead.

"Ready to talk?" He whispered.

"Matt I-" She didn't really know how to put it into words... how was she meant to explain to her boyfriend that her father smacks her around the room when he's been drinking! "I don't-" What would happen to Matt if she told him, would he freak out? Would he go to the flat? What would he do to Tony? "I mean-" What if Tony hurt Matt too? What if he killed Matt? What if Matt killed him? "I-"

"Will! It's okay!" She didn't even notice her breathing was coming to short and fast. Will wrapped her arms around Matt's neck, never wanting to let go. He waited until she had calmed down again until he spoke.

"It was him, wasn't it... Your dad?" Will only clung to him closer and buried her head into the crook of his neck. "Will... Please." She only nodded as fresh tears spilled over.

Will felt his whole body tense up, and he was breathing to heavy which only made her pull him closer, begging him in her mind to calm down.

_xXx_

_Everything was in black and white... but one thing had colour. Blobs of deep red were everywhere she looked. Almost seeping from the walls. And then smell that turned her stomach._

_She didn't know where she was, or who was with her, but she did know someone was there. The screaming gave that away._

_She followed the choking noises though the hall and into the kitchen. Everything with dark and she couldn't see anything, all she could make out was someone laying on the floor with someone else crying over them. She tried to call out, to see who it was but a flash of lighting changed the scene._

_A grave. She could make out the name Olsen... then another flash and it changed to Vandom. One more flash and she shot awake in her bed._

Hay Lin was ringing wet in sweat and gasping for air, like she was holding her breath though the whole dream. After a second to get her breath back she jumped out of bed, not caring about how late... or early it was.

The young air guardian burst into Yan Lin's room and cried "Granma!"

_xXx_

"Matt please, sit down. Just... Just say something!" Will begged as Matt pasted the room, breathing heavily.

Matt hadn't said a word since Will told him what was really going on. The anger behind his eyes began to scare Will, she knew he would never hurt her... she knew that! But Matt's fists were clenched and his jaw was tight... just like his always was.

"Matt... Please." Will sobbed. "Your scarring me." She whispered.

He seemed to hear her because he sat next to her again. "Sorry." He whispered, he hadn't calmed down fully just yet, but he didn't want to frighten Will anymore. So he wrapped his arms around her again.

Eventually Will placed a hand on his cheek, "I love you." Her voice not above a whisper, "Thank you... For-For everything. I just don-" She was cut off when Matt gently placed his lips on hers. He kissed her softly, as if she was made of glass, and at this point she felt like it was true.

"I love you too." Will looked down for a second and Matt puled her chin gently so she was looking at him again. "I will not let anything hurt you again... I promise." He touched her lips with his again for only a second before resting his forehead on hers.

"It's late." He said after what felt like an eternity. "Come on." He took her hands and helped her up.

Matt pulled the covered to his bed down and helped Will inside before tucking her in so she would be warm. He got up to leave but Will held on to his hand.

"Don't leave me." Matt could tell she was fighting back tears so he nodded.

"Just till you fall asleep, Okay." He sat down on the edge on the bed and Will closed her eyes, not letting go of his hand.

It didn't take long for her breathing to become steady and her eyes to twitch the way they always did when she was sleeping. It made Matt smile for a second before slowly pulling his hand out of hers. Once free he opened the large cage on his dresser to let out his small pet.

"Don't let anything happen to her okay." He whispered to the sleepy door mouse and placed him next to Will on the bed.

Mr Huggles chirped to let his master know he understood before curling up next to Will's half open hand.

"I'm sorry... that I'm not as strong as you." Matt breathed and kissed Will's forehead one more time before he left the room... and the house.

**A/N That took longer than it should... ma bad! lol**

**But what does Hay Lin's dream mean, and what will she do to stop it? Or help it? DUN DUN DUUUUNNN!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm never very good at writing long chapters, but I will try with this one since it took me sooooo long to update!... Yeah sorry bout that by the way =/**

_xXx_

It was late, or early, depending on your point of view. For everyone in the Sliver Dragon, it was late! Very late, and no one was happy about being called up and forced to come down without an expatiation. Hay Lin was pacing back and forth, much more awake than the other girls.

"Oh forget Irma, she's always late. Just tell us what is going on!" Cornelia groaned, much to tried for putting up with this stuff.

"No! I'm not going to repeat myself, this is important!" Hay Lin snapped. The girl rarely got angry, so they knew it must be big to get her this worked up.

Just then Irma walked into half eyed and still in her bed cloths. "I hate you all!" She slipped onto one of the chairs and put her head down on the table. "Why am I here?" Said Irma's muffled voice.

"Go on Hay Lin." Yan Lin put a hand on the young girls shoulder, to stop her walking up and down the shop floor.

She nodded. "Right... Well..."

_xXx_

The calm before the storm was the wrong quote here. There was already a storm to walk though before getting to where he was meant to go. There was mud, water and thunder to get though. But that only gave him time to think about what he would do, nothing he could think of would be enough justice for the _man_ that put Will though so much. The fear, the pain, the feeling of being alone, being trapped.

One thing he did know was that, before the night was though, Tony Vandom would beg at his feet for death.

Matt wasn't sure if he would grant that wish... not yet anyway.

_xXx_

It was warm here, to warm. She felt all stuffy and she needed a drink, but all she could see was the endless void of darkness. She tried calling out, but she couldn't find her voice. She tried to move as well, but it was like her body was made of cement.

In the pure darkness she felt an unease, like something big was just around the corner and she had no way of stopping it. Soon the black started to press down on her, she found it harder and harder to breath as the seconds ticked by, but she still couldn't find her voice, still couldn't _move_. As the pressure built so did the pain in her chest, and she opened her mouth in a silent cry of agony. Nothing could save her from the crushing murky cloud.

Will closed her eyes as tight as she could, forcing out tears she didn't know were ready to fall. _Matt. Where are you?_ Her thoughts screamed as the pressure built even more. _Am I going to die like this? _

A scream of pain came from all around her and the blackness turned into a oozing red._  
_

Will bolted upright in an unfamiliar bed, gasping for the breath she lost in her sleep. In a second a small ball of fur jumped up onto her shoulder and prodded her cheek with a cold damp nose.

Will held a hand over her mouth... something was wrong.

"Matt!" She called, but no answer came. "MATT! Where are you?" She repeated. But again, no answer.

She pulled the covers from herself, but the door mouse jumped on her lap and chirped loudly. She gently picked him up and placed him back on the covers after she rose, only to have him run along her arm and wrap around her shoulders.

"Where did he go, Huggles?" She bit the end of her thumb as she made her way though the bedroom and into the hall. The storm outside had picked up and a flash of light filled the dark empty hall for a second. Panic seemed to rise inside her chest. Something was very _very _wrong.

She heard movement from behind her. She spun around to the source of the noise and saw nothing but the dark hallway. "I think I'm losing it" She sighed and rubbed her small furry friend on the head.

Then he started freaking out, scratching at her neck and ears, running around on her shoulders. "What the hell?"

"I knew I would find you here!" Her stomach dropped to her feet. _Shit_.

_xXx_

It didn't take long for Hay Lin to fill in the other girls about the dream she had, about what she felt and how it was just like the one with Elyon.

"What did the room look like. Was it the same as the one in Will's new apartment?" Taranee pressed as the youngest of the Guardians sat down in one of the booths and pulled her legs up to her chest.

"That's the thing. I've been to Will's new apartment with her dad, and it didn't look the same! I don't know where or _when _this will happen!" Hay Lin buried her head in her knees. "It could be next week or next year for all I know." She groaned.

"Or tonight." Irma said in a overly grim voice, causing Cornelia to roll her eyes.

_xXx_

The door was off its hinges. _This can _not _be good_, Matt thought in a panic as he slowly looked inside the small living room. The smell of old whiskey hit him before he was even halfway though the door.

But what scared him was the sofa had been turned over and a chair had a deep gash across it, the foam was scattered all over the room. There was a still wet stain of what he amused was the whiskey on the wall, and broken glass all around the room.

_He knew she left._

Matt ran though the apartment to where Will usually slept. The bed had gone the same way as the sofa in the other room and the wardrobe was on its side, spilling cloths all over the floor. He walked slowly into the room until he felt a crunch under his foot.

He moved his foot to see a picture of himself pulling a stupid face at him, with a very happy Will next to him, laughing at the face he was putting of for the photo. "No!" He cried as he bolted out the door, realizing where Tony must have gone to fine Will. "No, no, no, _NO_!" He ran up another two flights of stairs, blasted the door to the roof off and was transformed the second he was out in the rain again.

_xXx_

Somehow Will had managed to run back into Matt's bedroom before Tony had a chance to grab hold of her... not before ripping out a few hairs trying to though. Once the door closed she used a bit of magic to move a heavy dresser in front of it to stop him breaking it down.

"Let me in, you fucking bitch!" He screamed the, small amount of wood muffling his voice slightly. Will only shook her head and tears rolled down her face, she knew he couldn't see her, but she was to scared to find words. Tony started to bang at the door, the sound made the whole room shake, or was it just Will shaking?

The small dormouse stood between the dresser and Will, who had back up against the wall, and was hissing and scratching at the carpet. He had started to glow for a second but Will had told him he was not to transform. The last thing she needed was him knowing about her real life.

"Did you not hear me! _OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR_!" He slammed into the door and the dresser moved a fraction. Tony did it again and again until he could fit an arm though the gap, Will screamed as she slowly slid down the wall and pulled her knees to her chest. Her breath was coming in to quick to get any oxygen and her eyes were blurred from tears.

Another loud thump and a shoulder appeared though the door frame. Will squeezed her eyes shut, slamming her balled fists into her temples. _Make it stop, please god, anyone, make it stop._ Another thump and a screech from the dresser moving more.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Will's eyes shot open just in time to see half of a body ripped away from the door.

"Matt!" The brief moment of hope was suddenly replaced by fear once again. "No, Matt don't!" _Please don't hurt him to! _

Using magic once again the dresser moved fully away from the door, and she bolted out of the bedroom.

_xXx_

Even as a hate feeding demon, Matt had never once felt like this. The anger, the _hatred _was over whelming. How dare this _monster _even touch Will, a girl he had witnessed fight in a war, beat an evil 20 foot talking snake and come back from the brink of losing her humanity, had seen her face near death head on, and now her so called _farther _had made her forget just how strong she really was. And for that, he would pay.

Matt didn't even hear his own voice as he ripped the older man away from his bedroom door and threw him to the floor.

"You think you can fight me boy." Tony sneered slowly getting up onto his hands and knees.

"No..." He said kicking him in the stomach, making him fall to the floor again. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" He screamed and kicked him again.

"No, Matt don't!" Matt looked over to his bedroom door for a second, and that was all Tony needed. He grabbed Matt and pulled him to the floor as well, giving himself a moment to get up and stamping down hard on the boys chest to keep him on the floor.

"Worthless." Tony chuckled.

"Stay away from him!" Will tried to pull her him away from her boyfriend only to get backhanded across the room and into the wall.

He couldn't stop himself, seeing what Tony just did how could he? Matt's eyes filled the dark room with a light green glow for a second before Tony was blasted away from the young boy. He hit the ceiling and then landed on the coffee table, sending bit of wood everywhere.

"Matt! What have you done?" Will slowly walked up to Matt who had got up off the floor. He turned to her but didn't say a word as he took her face in one hand, gently turning it to check for any damge Tony might have done. He left cheek was turning red and might leave a bruise in the morning, he gently ran a finger over the growing mark just as Tony was starting to get up.

Matt pulled Will behind him and she clung to the back of his shirt.

"You stay away from her!" Matt said slightly calmer than he should be.

"Wha-What the... fuck is going on?" He looked groggy and was holding his stomach where Matt had blasted him. "What the fuck was that?" He shouted, shaking it off. When no one said anything and Matt only tried to stare him down, he got angry again. "I said what the _fuck _was _that_!" To get closer to the pair Tony pushed a heavy looking chair over on its side as he said that.

"And I said, stay away from her." Matt said though his teeth, and the room started to glow again.

_xXx_

**A/N OK I promised myself this chapter would be over 2000 words to make up for the lack of an undate, and i have just done that! so i hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and suggestions are always welcome. **


End file.
